halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Serina
Untitled Has anyone else played Age of Mythology? The voice actor who voices Serina sounds just like Athena from AoM. Anyone else notice that? Specops306, ''Kora '' 00:57, 27 December 2007 (UTC) I have played it, and yeah, I think its the same actor. D1134 04:54, 17 October 2008 (UTC) I looked it up on IMDB, and apparently, Athena was voiced by someone called Carole Ruggier, not Courtenay Taylor (Serina's voice actress). Sith Alchemy 101 23:42, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Her Name I am curious, the title of the article says that her name is spelled with an "i." Throughout the article, however, it is spelled with an "e" instead. Which one is the correct spelling? XRoadToDawnX 21:47, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Well, the actual name is "Serena", but that's not how halowars.com spells it. Serina is correct for this context, fixing. -''theblackthrone'' (atthecenter) 17:51, 14 April 2008 (EDT) clothes Why does someone keep adding that her clothes look like those worn on farmland? I live in a rural area, and NOBODY wears clothes like that. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 03:21, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Attitude towards humans I'm at a loss as to what Serina's attitude towards humans is. Wikipedia's article on Halo Wars suggests that she holds some contempt for them, but here it suggests that that is just how it would seem on the outside. I don't know how many sources there are out there that help establish Serina's character, so if anyone could clear things up for me, I'd appreciate it. Also, in the official strategy guide, there is a picture of (presumably) the woman whose appearance is the basis for Serina's avatar. Does anyone know who she is? Sith Alchemy 101 23:40, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Deletion "It was unlikely she was deleted." I don't think so. When Halo began, she would have been about 22 years old, which means she would have reached rampancy three times over.-- 22:41, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Is Serina a "Smart" AI? She certainly isn't stupid, but she doesn't come across as quite as capable as, say, Cortana. "Dumb" AI is misleading, since all AI are smart. But if Serina is a Dumb AI, then her lifespan would be effectively infinite. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 22:53, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::It was directly stated in the Strategy Guide, among other sources, that she is a smart AI.--Jugus 22:58, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::She also has a lot more to do at a time then Cortana. Every time we see her, she's still running/monitoring all of the automated systems on one of the largest ships in the UNSC fleet. Cortana is also shown to be an exceptional AI. ::: i doubt she would have been deleted. she has too much to do, and they wouldn't have the technology to make a new ai. and anyway, she could simply have put the crew in cryostasis and put herself in a sort of hibernation. Robee 23:27, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Spirit of Fire Short Story About Serina On on of the dev's website: http://www.graemedevine.com/graemedevine/Spirit_of_Fire/Spirit_of_Fire.html he has "fan fiction" which provides some backstory to the game. However, the one concerning Serina talking to nurse hersey about human relationships seems to have been deleted. Can someone shine some light on this. I know i am not the only one who saw the story as it is referenced in serina's article-- 08:42, 23 June 2009 (UTC) If You go to Spirt of Fire.com Theres your anser.08:30, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Serinalover42Serinalover42 Kissing a boy memory? may i please ask for a source please for this piece of trivia thanks--Charliekrad 19:53, October 1, 2009 (UTC) it is in the official game guide, if you have it. if not... well, i dunno. Robee 19:28, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Favorite quote? My favorite quote is "Recalling surface squads so we can all die together. Aye, sir!" Casperk WAS HERE 21:58, January 30, 2010 (UTC) This, along with other talk pages is about improving the article, don't use it as a forum. H91 21:37, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Clean Up I do not see how this article can be cleaned up any further as it has a clear structure and as much information as possible. I think the Clean Up should be removed, unless anyone else thinks otherwise. 14:28, April 16, 2012 (UTC)